Le club des divorcés
by LilaCookies
Summary: Le club des divorcés se réunit tous les vendredis. Pour rire, se consoler, aimer?
1. Réunion 1

**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Tokita Koichi, Tomino Yoshiyuki et Yadate Hajime.**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **:** **Le club des divorcés**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, yaoi, acadabrantesque ?**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires** **:** **Bonne lecture !**

…

* * *

…

Le club des divorcés se réunit tous les vendredis. Aucune exception à la règle en cinq mois, deux semaines et quatre jours… Oui, ils comptent…

De deux ils étaient passés à trois et tout avait bien commencé avec une idée alléchante : « On sort, on s'amuse, on fait de nouvelles rencontres », bien vite on en était arrivé à : « On sort -toujours dans le même pub-, on boit, on oublie ».

zzz

 **Vendredi 26/08/2016, 20h07**

Un homme qui joue aux fléchettes au fond du pub. Un homme précis, efficace, il n'y a plus de place au centre de la cible. Tout ça avec décontraction : un marcel, un jean, des cheveux bruns en bataille et un calme imposant.

Un autre homme qui marche à pas de velours et glisse sur le vieux parquet tout de noir vêtu. Une longue tresse couleur châtaigne ondule tranquillement dans son dos, un sourire malicieux flirte sur ses lèvres. Il s'approche, s'approche encore et se positionne à quelques centimètres du dos du joueur de fléchettes.

\- Bonjour Duo.

Grillé comme un marron un soir d'hiver.

\- Heero! Mais comment tu m'as repéré ?!

Le joueur de fléchettes se retourne et lui offre un regard bleu, taquin. Le natté est vexé.

\- Rassure-toi, tu es toujours aussi discret, mais tu as oublié un petit détail…

\- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

\- Ton gel douche à la verveine…

Duo regarde son ami dubitatif « sérieusement il a senti mon gel douche ?! ».

\- Tu as l'odorat d'un chien-flic !

Heero lui ébouriffe les cheveux et fait pivoter sa tête d'un quart sur la gauche.

\- _Baka_ ! Quatre assis là-bas a affiché un grand sourire dès qu'il t'a vu entrer !

Le pseudo-espion se sent con d'avoir négligé un paramètre aussi évident.

\- Ha, le traître !

Les deux amis s'étreignent et rejoignent leur comparse.

zzz

Les bières défilent, les parties de fléchettes s'enchaînent, les bières défilent, les langues se délient. Rien de tel que le fameux breuvage miel pour passer du mode « je suis un _nolife/workaholic/_ trentenaire/divorcé » à « j'en ai rien un foutre d'avoir été largué ! ».

Un Quatre plus très frais, la moitié de sa chemise blanche déboutonnée et des cheveux blonds qui lui tombent dans les yeux, ressasse le passé, largement échauffé.

\- Trois mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, il m'a juste laissé des papiers de divorce et a disparu de la surface de la planète ! Comme les dinosaures ! Non, eux au moins ils ont laissé des putains de fossiles. Pas une trace !

Quatre jure, Quatre ne jure jamais. D'ailleurs le blondinet ne s'énerve jamais non plus. Il paraît qu'il est « doux et sensible ». Seul son futur ex peut le mettre dans un état pareil.

Duo tente de le calmer par une tape amicale sur le dos.

\- Ça va aller, tes détectives finiront bien par le retrouver…

\- Cinq détectives et rien en trois mois ! Un enfoiré de lapin bien au fond de son terrier !

Duo éclate de rire, son ami n'est pas avare de métaphores ce soir.

Le blond au summum de l'agacement, décidé à massacrer quelqu'un, enchaîne :

\- Sans compter que notre ami samouraï et tous ses petits copains n'ont été d'aucune utilité.

Regard plein de haine vers un Heero qui se rembrunit. Le jeune homme a envie de se justifier -encore une fois- sur le fait que la police n'enquête pas sur les disparitions volontaires mais il se ravise, Quatre ne l'écoutera pas.

C'est pénible d'être le flic de la bande… on attend tout de vous.

\- De toute façon vous avez une réunion de conciliation la semaine prochaine devant le juge ?

\- Oui et ses papiers il va se les mettre dans le cul et faire l'avion avec ! Je mérite au moins des explications…

Heero hausse un sourcil et ajoute pragmatique :

\- En même temps s'il t'avait vu plus d'un jour par semaine pendant votre mariage, tu l'aurais peut-être eu ton explication…

\- De quel côté es-tu ?! Je bosse moi, tu crois qu'une ONG qui sauve des enfants tous les jours se dirige toute seule ? ON SAUVE DES ENFANTS !

Monsieur humble est à mille pieds de là, près à faire « coucou » à la Lune. Difficile de raisonner avec une bête meurtrie.

\- Je sais que ton travail est important… Je dis juste que je comprends aussi la solitude qu'à pu ressentir Tro…

Quatre n'est pas dupe. Il sait que son ami lui cache des choses mais la filature de ses détectives n'a rien donnée.

\- Vraiment ? Venant d'un gars qui a été marié quatre mois et a vu sa femme trois fois, c'est carrément tout le service hospitalier qui se fout des fonds publiques !

\- Nos emplois du temps n'étaient pas… synchro.

Duo sourit goguenard :

\- Dis plutôt qu'à la minute où tu t'es marié tu as su que tu avais fait une sacrée connerie et que tu as passé quatre mois à l'éviter…

\- Certes j'avais mal jugé notre… compatibilité. Mais sur le coup ça m'avait paru logique de me marier avec elle.

Le natté se demande s'il faut rire ou pleurer que son ami se soit marier car c'était « logique »… Clairement estropié du cœur…

En même temps, lui-même n'a pas non plus été très lucide en se mariant avec sa meilleure amie… A quoi bon ressasser ça ? Le jeune homme secoue la tête.

\- Encore perdu dans tes pensées ?

\- Hilde vient d'emménager avec son nouveau mec, je suis content pour elle mais ça me fait drôle !

Quatre émet un « Oh ! » de compassion et se décide à prononcer les seules banalités que l'on peut dire dans ces circonstances :

\- Ça t'arrivera aussi mon ami…

Duo a beau être « drôle et charmeur » il n'a pas encore charmé le bon serpent. Il n'est pas un grand romantique mais à force il a le cœur en miette.

\- Ce n'est pas faute de chercher… Je suis pourtant un bon parti : vingt-neuf ans, un bon job, équilibré, et pour ne rien gâcher je suis canon !

Deuxième haussement de sourcil de Heero. Duo se méprend et le fusille du regard :

\- Si, si, je suis canon, même si tu as du mal à l'apprécier ! Une vraie affaire visuelle !

\- Ce n'est pas ton joli petit cul qui me fait douter… Plutôt que tu t'auto-nommes « équilibré ».

Le blond opine du chef avec un rire à peine contenu. Le natté est dépité.

\- Wu a bien trouvé l'amour alors qu'il est cinglé ! Pourquoi pas moi ?!

Quatre rectifie :

\- Wufei a été trouvé, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose….

\- Pfff… Parfois je n'ai juste plus envie de faire tous ces efforts !

Heero a envie de lui dire qu'il a tout essayé sauf le mec assis en face de lui, mais il se contente d'entamer une nouvelle pinte.

Déprimé. Paumé. Frustré. Le club des divorcés en est là.

zzz

 **Samedi 27/08/2016, 06h58**

Le lendemain matin, avec une sérieuse gueule de bois, Heero se réveille brusquement au son d'un Dark Vador qui lui dit « Je suis ton père »… Hein ? … « _Kuso_ » … Duo s'est encore amusé à changer sa sonnerie de portable pendant la soirée.

\- Oui ?!

\- Je te réveille ?

Heero entend clairement un sourire sadique de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- Connard.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Soleil levant !

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est poétique mais stéréotypé comme surnom ? Quatre m'a appelé « samouraï » hier…

\- Tu préfères bol de ramens ?

\- Enfoiré.

\- Encore des mots d'amour ? Tu admettras que tu cherches à être la victime idéale : Franco-japonais, tu pratiques le kendo et le karaté depuis que tu sais marcher et tu bouffes des sushis un jour sur deux…

« Il me saoule de bon matin mais marque un point ce con… »

Le japonais ignore la tirade et se lève -pas vraiment comme un Soleil, plutôt comme un zombie enfariné. Direction la cuisine, il fait couler son café et le boit cul sec et brûlant. L'autre attend patiemment au téléphone.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Trowa ?

\- Je viens aux nouvelles…

\- Tu réalises que tu me mets dans une position inconfortable ?

\- C'est pour la bonne cause !

\- Tss… C'est pour ta propre cause que tu me fais mentir.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Très bien, il nous a présenté son nouveau copain hier.

Trowa manque de s'étouffer à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher ?!

Le policier résiste à l'envie de le torturer…

\- … Je te fais marcher. Il a engagé un cinquième détective sur ta piste. S'il découvre ton plan machiavélique il t'arrachera tous tes membres en commençant par ton entrejambe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est temps d'agir. Je le vois la semaine prochaine devant le juge.

\- Si je dois lui dire encore une fois « Je n'ai pas vu Trowa » c'est moi qui te taillerais en pièce ! Et tu sais qu'on ne retrouvera jamais ton corps…

\- Hey mais c'est vrai que tu ne m'as pas vu !

\- Tu me pourris la vie au téléphone. Tu as échafaudé un plan qui te rend des plus frustré…

\- Il faut savoir être patient…

\- Il t'a traité de dinosaure et d'enfoiré de lapin.

\- Un lapin ? Vraiment ?

\- Un lapin qui n'a pas vu le loup depuis trois mois, le loup en a visiblement marre. Je crois que sa patience a atteint ses limites.

Heero est sûr d'entendre cette fois un sourire carnassier. Il a trop mal à la tête pour gérer un Trowa qui a complètement perdu la raison. Comment deux être aussi lucides dans leur vie professionnelle pouvaient être aussi cinglés en amour ?

\- Y en n'a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Et s'il finit par signer les papiers du divorce tu seras le dindon de ta propre farce.

\- Il ne les signera pas !

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

\- Je suis inoubliable…

Le japonais ne prend pas la peine de relever l'égo surdimensionné de son soi-disant meilleur ami. Il ne rêve que d'un bon doliprane en intraveineuse.

\- Au fait tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

Une envie de meurtre passe.

\- Mon premier samedi de libre en trois mois, et une pourriture me réveille à sept heures du mat !

\- Tout doux … Je ne pouvais pas deviner ! Tu bosses six jours sur sept, à croire que personne ne peut se passer de toi au commissariat ! Si tu étais moins zélé le capitaine Une ne te prendrait pas pour son gentil soldat disponible H24 !

\- Si j'étais moins zélé, un paquet de crimes ne serait pas résolu… Je ne peux pas me permettre, moi, de prendre trois mois de congés, pour me planquer de mon mari !

\- Il faut savoir ce que l'on veut et je le veux tout entier ! Si tu étais moitié aussi déterminé que je le suis, il y a longtemps que Duo serait dans ton lit !

\- On se connaît depuis trop longtemps pour que ça puisse fonctionner…

Sur ce il raccroche sans cérémonie. Trowa a l'habitude, et lui a autre chose à faire que de partager les délires de son ami.

…

* * *

…

 **Ce devait être un OS… mais clairement je me suis laissé emporter ! On découvre surtout Heero dans ce chapitre, la suite viendra !**

 **J'espère que ce début vous a plu.**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. Réunion 2

**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Tokita Koichi, Tomino Yoshiyuki et Yadate Hajime.**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **:** **Le club des divorcés - Réunion 2**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, yaoi, acadabrantesque ?**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires** **: Techniquement je devrais vous faire un résumé de ce deuxième chapitre là tout de suite mais c'est trop dur à faire les résumés… ^^**

 **Du coup, sans plus attendre : voilà la deuxième réunion du club des divorcés ! Bonne lecture.**

 _ **Update du 05/10/16 : des fautes étaient passées à la trappe! Je l'ai écrit trop vite... Désolé pour ceux qui l'ont lu avant. J'espère qu'il n'y en a plus.**_

…

* * *

…

 **Vendredi 02/09/2016, 19h58**

De longs cheveux châtains sont libérés d'un casque de moto en mode « I'm sexy and I know it ». Un regard bleu améthyste et un sourire ravageur apparaissent en duo. Le personnage a l'air de bonne humeur et s'enfonce d'un pas décidé dans un sombre pub.

Il se dirige vers le fond, sourit toujours à pleine dents puis hausse un sourcil en arrivant devant la table visée. Deux amis l'attendent : Quatre et … Wufei ?

\- Bonsoir Duo.

\- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Wu ?

Wufei Chang, son ami depuis l'adolescence est là, tranquillement attablé. Ses yeux bridés se plissent, un brin vexé par l'accueil.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Maxwell…

\- On s'est vu il y a deux jours et tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ! Je suis surpris c'est tout.

\- Et ? Quatre m'a proposé de vous rejoindre. J'aime passer du temps avec mes amis, moi…

Le ton est volontairement dédaigneux et fait dégoupiller le dernier arrivé :

\- C'est juste que tu n'es pas divorcé ! Tu respires tellement le bonheur que c'en est vomitif ! Ça devient n'importe quoi ces sorties du vendredi !

Duo ne peut nier qu'il est complètement jaloux. Non seulement son pote a le corps d'un dieu grec chinois -si, si, c'est possible- : des yeux d'un noir pénétrant qui font écho à des cheveux mi-longs couleur jais, mais en plus il a rencontré la femme parfaite.

Une femme parfaite, belle à tomber, bien plus intelligente que lui et qui a su apprivoiser le loup solitaire. On ne va pas faire semblant que ce n'est pas rageant lorsque l'on enchaîne soi-même les déceptions amoureuses ?

Quatre resté jusqu'alors silencieux, se décide enfin à intervenir :

\- Duo tu fais beaucoup de bruit… Tout le monde te regarde. Assieds-toi !

L'énergumène obéit la mine boudeuse et s'empare de la bière de Wufei qu'il boit cul sec. La réponse du chinois ne se fait pas attendre et un uppercut dans les côtes de son ami -avec juste ce qu'il faut de force- vient lui exprimer son mécontentement.

Le voleur toussote et se tient le ventre avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ces deux là sont vraiment comme chiens et chats. »

\- Comme tu le sais, Wufei n'est en ville que cette semaine avant de repartir sauver le monde. Je me suis dit que notre sortie du vendredi serait parfaite pour profiter de lui jusqu'au bout ?

Le « sauver le monde » n'est même pas ironique…

\- En même temps c'est de ta faute si on ne le voit jamais… Tu n'as qu'à pas envoyer notre médecin sans frontière à l'autre bout de la planète onze mois sur douze !

\- On sauve des enfants Duo !

Quatre est un vrai mégalo quand il s'agit de son ONG pour la défense des droits des enfants. C'est légitime mais fatigant…

\- Toujours l'excuse des enfants, c'est trop facile Cat-chou…

Le héro soupire avec indulgence et, par un signe de main au barman, se charge de recharger la troupe en bière.

zzz

Le chevelu est encore plus souriant que d'habitude et passe son temps à rire aux éclats. Intrigué, Wufei ne fait pas dans la dentelle :

\- Pourquoi es-tu si heureux ?

Duo retient un « Je t'en pose des questions moi ? ». Mais oui, il est heureux.

\- Si je te raconte tu vas encore me dire que je m'enflamme pour rien…

Quatre sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Je suis inscrit sur un site de rencontres et j'ai bien accroché avec un gars il y a trois jours. Du coup on a décidé de se voir mercredi prochain, autour d'un café.

Duo baisse la tête et rosit de plaisir, tout excité par anticipation.

Un blond enthousiaste :

\- Je suis content pour toi !

Un brun, un brin parano :

\- Attends, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un psychopathe ?

\- Daddy Wu, tu es trop méfiant !

\- Tu le « connais » depuis trois jours ! Il est comment ?

Le cœur d'artichaut a envie de tout leur raconter mais résiste. En plus, ils vont clairement se moquer de lui s'ils apprennent qu'il n'a même pas vu de photo du prince charmant.

« Ne t'enflamme pas/Reste calme/Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré. »

\- Je préfère ne pas rentrer dans les détails tant que je ne l'ai pas encore vu, il a pu enjoliver ses abdos !

Wufei hoche la tête et dit avec solennité comme s'il citait Sun Tzu :

\- Toujours se méfier d'un gars qui parle de ses abdos.

\- Parole d'Action Man ?

Le chinois s'enorgueillit de la comparaison et bombe le torse.

Sur ce proverbe _made in_ Chang, le dossier « rencontre par internet » se clos et sans passer par le coq pour aller à l'âne, Duo se rend enfin compte que Heero n'est toujours pas là :

\- Robocop ne vient pas ?

\- Encore coincé au commissariat. Enquête à boucler.

\- Sa chef profite vraiment de lui…

\- Il me semble qu'elle en ferait bien son quatre heures.

\- La pauvre ! J'adore Heero -et je me couperais littéralement un bras pour lui- mais faut s'accrocher pour lui extraire une émotion !

Quatre cherche à défendre le japonais. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il n'a pas de sentiments, plutôt qu'il cherche à les cacher à une certaine personne :

\- Tu es un peu dur…

\- Vraiment ? Je te rappelle qu'il a épousé Réléna parce que c'était logique ! Logique !

\- Ce n'était juste pas la personne qui lui fallait.

\- Mouais… Franchement, tu vois Heero avec qui hormis une porte de prison ?

Wufei approuve la réplique et Quatre baisse les bras : « une vraie autruche, incapable de capter l'évidence… »

\- Changeons de sujet : comment s'est passé la médiation ? Trowa s'est pointé ?

Le blond fronce les sourcils, indigné :

\- Non seulement il s'est pointé mais il m'a baisé !

Duo recrache sa bière dans son verre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dans l'ascenseur en plus !

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu n'étais pas consentant ?

\- Il connaît tous mes points faibles, évidemment que je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Raisonnement imparable.

\- Du coup vous ne divorcez plus ?

\- Si.

\- Ah ? Il t'a finalement donné une explication ?

\- Non.

Toujours pas de développement. Duo ne sait pas s'il doit lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Quatre tu ne veux plus en parler ?

Le mari en détresse hésite, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir, son mariage lui fait l'effet d'être un sacré bazar.

\- Il veut toujours divorcer. Il n'a pas dit un mot pendant la médiation, c'est son avocat qui a parlé, en gros il ne veut rien, juste se barrer. Je me suis retrouvé face à un mur.

Duo passe une main autour des épaules de son ami. Depuis que le conjoint a mis les voiles, son ami ne compte plus les câlins qu'il a dû donner pour lui remonter le moral.

« Qui aime bien, câline sans compter. »

\- Et l'ascenseur c'était avant ou après la médiation ?

\- Après. Comme il m'avait à peine dit bonjour, je l'ai poursuivi dans l'ascenseur. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler, il l'a bloqué et s'est jeté sur moi ! Après trois mois je n'ai pas résisté…

Le blond se sent clairement coupable d'avoir cédé, de ne pas avoir eu de réponse, de s'être fait avoir dans les grandes largeurs par son connard de mari.

Quatre est en colère, triste, perdu. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il y aura assez de bières dans le bar pour se saouler et oublier.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec l'enfoiré qui est supposé me servir de partenaire pour la vie. Est-ce que la scène de l'ascenseur signifie qu'il m'aime toujours ou il s'est juste servi de moi ?

Wufei, resté silencieux jusqu'alors, se décide enfin à faire partager ses idées lapidaires :

\- Trowa est un tordu, il a un plan derrière la tête.

\- Un plan pour quoi ?

\- Je dirais pour te récupérer.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui m'a quitté.

Wufei soupire de lassitude, le blondinet est long à la détente lorsqu'il s'agit de Tro.

\- Quatre, ce gars te dévore des yeux depuis le premier jour. S'en est carrément indécent.

\- Ok, où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Combien de fois l'as-tu vu -vraiment vu, pas en coup de vent- les semaines avant qu'il se barre ?

La lumière s'allume enfin à tous les étages.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Aucune fois. Nous nous sommes à peine croisés.

\- Donc ?

\- Il est parti pour que je réalise qu'il me manque ?

Duo était trop occupé à consoler son ami pour identifier ce cas de figure. C'est probable lorsque l'on connaît l'énergumène... Toutefois, il n'est pas dupe, il est impossible que son copain non plus, dénué d'empathie, ait deviné tout ça :

\- Tu as trouvé tout seul ?

Wufei baisse la tête, percé à jour.

\- Non j'ai raconté ce qui se passe à Sally, elle m'a fait partager ses impressions… Je cite « Il ne se voit pas assez les deux zozios, je le dis tout le temps! Cependant Quatre est la chose la plus précieuse aux yeux de Trowa, s'il fait ça c'est forcément pour que son amour revienne auprès de lui. »

\- Cette femme est un génie ! T'as vraiment de la chance qu'elle ait posé ses yeux sur toi !

Dans un sourire entendu le chinois réplique, satisfait :

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

Quatre est -quant à lui- au bord de l'apoplexie. Il prend une teinte rouge tomate et ses yeux s'enflamment.

\- Non mais qui fait ça ? Il est complètement taré ce mec !

Duo trouve bon d'ajouter en pareil moment :

\- Pas de bol, c'est ton mec…

\- Je vais le buter !

La menace est jointe par le geste : il se lève d'un bond et sert les points. On dirait Pikachu en pleine phase d'évolution en Raichu.

\- J'y vais !

Wufei ne peut s'empêcher de sourire au dépend de son ami. Trowa le mène à la baguette…

\- Tu sais où il est ?

\- Mes détectives l'ont trouvé depuis qu'il a refait surface ! Cette fois je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !

« Vraiment ? ». Quatre est tellement naïf et aveugle lorsqu'il s'agit de Tro. Aucune volonté.

Tandis que leur ami quitte le pub Duo regarde avec connivence son ami chinois :

\- Il va se faire chevaucher toute la nuit…

zzz

 **Samedi 03/09/2016, 07h05**

Dark Vador a à nouveau décidé de réveiller Heero Yuy un samedi matin. Le côté obscur de la force est vraiment sans pitié.

Les yeux ne s'ouvrent pas. La conscience lutte et refuse de faire surface mais il y en a un qui insiste au bout du fil.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je te réveille ?

Encore ce sourire sadique à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule Trowa ?

Le japonais ne laisse pas l'occasion à l'importun de répondre et raccroche. On ne va quand même pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

Cinq minutes passent. Heero croit qu'il va se rendormir mais non, ce serait trop facile…

« La vie est une chienne. »

Le bien-énervé-dès-le-matin se décide à se lever et savoure un café bien mérité.

Le téléphone sonne.

\- Tu as bu ton café ?

Heero laisse enfin apparaître son premier sourire de la journée.

\- Enfoiré, tu me connais trop bien…

\- Tu as encore trop bu au pub hier ?

\- Je n'y suis pas allé. Affaire en cours, bouclée à 3H ce matin.

Un « Ah » presque compatissant sort de la bouche de son interlocuteur. Trowa est vraiment trop flegmatique…

\- On s'est parlé hier. Je suppose que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire -genre extrêmement important- pour me réveiller un samedi matin ?

\- Quatre s'est pointé à mon hôtel hier.

\- Oh ?

\- D'ailleurs il a vu ta veste préférée que tu as oubliée. Du coup il sait que tu savais. Du coup tu vas te faire passer un savon.

\- Ne dit pas ça avec autant de nonchalance !

La colère de Quatre n'a d'égale que sa gentillesse quotidienne. Ce n'est pas bon de l'avoir autre part que dans sa poche…

\- Et toi, tu t'en es fait passer un de savon ?

\- Pour être honnête j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer… Mais tu te doute bien de quelle façon ça s'est terminé…

C'est tellement énervant les sous-entendus salaces quand on n'a soi-même aucune vie sexuelle. L'autre en remet une couche :

\- J'ai des suçons partout dans le cou on dirait un dalmatien.

\- Ou un ado en chaleur… Tout est bien qui finit bien ?

\- Pas vraiment il m'a traité d'enfoiré et a dit qu'il me quittait !

Encore un qui le traite "d'enfoiré", ça doit être vrai... Heero rate un battement de cils et demande un peu maladroitement :

\- Hein ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas effondré alors ?

\- Je vais le reconquérir.

Calme, posé, le gars ne doute jamais de lui.

Au tour du japonais de faire entendre un sourire sadique.

\- Il va t'en faire baver…

\- Certes mais je vais le voir tous les jours !

\- Tu es vraiment trop décontracté avec tout ça…

Une vague de sincérité submerge l'ami pénible du matin :

\- J'aime Quatre. J'ai l'air de faire le con mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'allais vraiment le perdre à la longue. Parfois il faut briser pour mieux reconstruire.

…

* * *

…

 **On s'en fou N°1 : j'ai écouté en boucle « Ooh la la » de Goldfrapp lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre, c'est fou comme cette chanson est sexy !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment à suivre les péripéties amoureuses de cette version des G-Boys ?**


	3. Réunion 3

**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Tokita Koichi, Tomino Yoshiyuki et Yadate Hajime.**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **:** **Le club des divorcés - Réunion 3**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, yaoi, acadabrantesque ?**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires** **: Ce chapitre devait être le dernier mais les personnages en ont visiblement décidé autrement. Ils sont longs à la détente… C'est très pénible : je pars avec une idée en tête pour constater à la fin que j'ai abouti à quelque chose de complètement différent. Frustrant. ^^**

 **Un gros merci à katana 00, xTenShiax, Alinea 63 et Sailor Moon pour leurs rewiews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

…

* * *

…

 **Vendredi 09/09/2016, 20h10**

Un jeune homme blond, décoiffé, débraillé, marche d'un pas vif dans la rue. Son trench noir vole autour de lui comme une cape et dissimule mal une chemise blanche toute froissée. Ses yeux bleus brillent comme si le Soleil se reflétait dans l'Océan Pacifique.

Il va vite, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Il accélère encore le pas et pousse un peu avec hargne la porte d'un pub.

Le jeune énervé va directement se faire servir une pinte et file s'assoir au fond du pub où on l'attend. Il lâche un « bonjour » à son ami, Duo, et entreprend de siroter sa bière.

L'ami patient laisse passer quelques minutes en silence en jouant avec sa longue tresse. Il soupire compatissant, un brin amusé par la dégaine du négligé.

\- Quatre ?

\- Oui ?

\- Trowa ?

\- Oui.

Élémentaire mon cher Watson.

\- Ceci explique ta tête « after sex ».

\- Hein ?!

\- Je constate. Ta mise en plis laisse à désirer !

Quatre sourit enfin, un sourire ironique mais un sourire quand même. Il essaie de repasser sa chemise avec ses mains.

\- Je fais peine à voir ?

\- On dirait que tu t'es fait agresser.

\- Agresser. C'est le mot !

\- Il continue de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ?

Le jeune homme met sa tête dans ses mains puis tente de discipliner ses cheveux blonds avec ses doigts. Peine perdue, il y a des épis partout.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il croit que le sexe à toute heure va régler nos problèmes… Je suis en colère comme jamais contre lui.

\- Mais ?

\- Je l'aime.

\- Mais ?

\- Il a disparu pendant trois mois sans un mot. Il agit comme si c'était normal. Cette nonchalance c'est aussi séduisant que repoussant.

L'art de tirer les vers du nez simplement. Duo hoche la tête. Pas de doute Quatre est encore en mode : dilemmes pleins la tête.

\- Certes.

\- Il dit qu'il veut se faire pardonner. Mais, on ne parle pas, il se contente de me baiser. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il profite de mes faiblesses. Parfois, je voudrais que l'on ait une relation normale.

Duo hausse un sourcil :

\- Vraiment ? En es tu sûr ?

\- Comment ça ?

Le natté prend une profonde inspiration, _time for less sympathy_ :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ton petit cœur qui soit abîmé. Plutôt ton orgueil.

Duo s'attend à un regard indigné de son ami mais celui-ci n'est plus à l'étape « je me voile la face ». Sans doute a-t-il enfin analysé calmement sa situation. Il prend une profonde inspiration.

\- Nous n'aurons jamais une relation « saine », n'est ce pas ?

\- J'ai bien peur que votre histoire d'amour soit une partie d'échec. Il t'a mis mat cette fois. D'ordinaire tu gagnes, il a dû employer les grands moyens pour te faire comprendre son point de vue !

\- Tu as raison... Depuis quand es-tu devenu si perspicace ?

\- Vie amoureuse inexistante, j'ai le temps pour faire des connexions neuronales !

Le débraillé se détend enfin, soupire puis éclate de rire. Duo n'est de toute façon pas la personne avec qui il doit avoir cette conversation.

Il est prêt à passer à autre chose et se jette sur les déboires sentimentaux de son ami :

\- Ah ? Ton RDV ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Le gars ne s'est juste pas pointé !

Duo n'est pas en colère, plutôt fataliste.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- J'ai attendu plus d'une heure et personne !

\- Il t'a donné une explication ?

\- Aucune réponse de sa part sur le site de rencontrer depuis. Je lui ai vertement fait comprendre mon point de vue sur la chose par message. Je crois que le mot « _Asshole_ » a malheureusement été écrit plusieurs fois par mes soins…

\- Oh, du coup, tu as passé ta soirée seul au bar ? Tu aurais dû m'appeler !

\- Oui. Enfin, non. Heero est arrivé dans le même bar peu après. Je ne savais pas qu'il fréquentait des bars gay ? Tu crois qu'il a changé de bord ?

La lumière qui jailli dans l'esprit de Quatre à ce moment là ne semble pas avoir atteinte Duo.

« Et après on ose sous-entendre que c'est moi qui fait l'autruche dans ma relation amoureuse ?! »

S'il n'était pas aussi dépité par le manque de clairvoyance de son ami il aurait bien hurlé de rire. Un rire un peu jaune, parce que son idiot de copain lui fait un peu pitié. S'en est trop, il va lui expliquer le plus calmement possible le pourquoi du comment :

\- Duo, branche ton cerveau !

Visiblement, pas si calmement… Son ami le regarde surpris.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu ne t'interroges pas plus que ça sur le fait que Heero était là ?

L'idiot le regarde toujours avec des yeux ronds et Quatre n'a malheureusement pas le temps de creuser le sujet. Le troisième acolyte arrive et le natté l'accueil avec chaleur.

\- Hey, Heero !

\- Hn.

\- Merci pour l'autre soir, franchement je crois que j'aurais pété un câble sans toi !

\- Hn.

\- Cache ta joie ! Tu as une mine lugubre. Des soucis ?

\- Boulot.

Excuse facile.

\- Ok, je vais aller nous chercher une nouvelle tournée pour te requinquer !

Heero s'assoit lourdement à côté de Quatre. Il le regarde en coin, leur dernière conversation téléphonique a été des plus houleuse. Des « Tu m'as pris pour un con » et des « Je croyais que tu étais mon ami » ont fusé. Le blond maîtrise l'art de faire culpabiliser les gens. Heero a laissé calmement passer l'orage, ils se sont expliqués et le japonais prie silencieusement pour que son ami ne revienne pas sur le sujet.

\- Il a raison, tu as une mine affreuse.

Les Dieux ont entendu la prière. Son ami n'est pas rancunier et lui sourit gentiment. Sujet visiblement clos.

\- Il t'a parlé de son RDV ?

Quatre lui mettrait bien une bonne claque derrière la tête, mais bon, ça ne va pas vraiment avec le profil de directeur d'ONG. En revanche lui sonner les cloches lui paraît des plus approprié :

\- Mais, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? T'as pas été capable de lui dire que c'était toi son mystérieux correspondant ?

Le japonais change de couleur, il prend une teinte vert pâle, complètement paniqué. C'est assez inhabituel de le voir ainsi.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Duo le sait ?!

\- Mais non, détends-toi. Mais, tu reconnaîtras que c'est aussi évident que le nez au milieu de la figure. Il n'y a que l'autre imbécile pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il n'a pas pensé un seul instant que c'était moi. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le détrompé.

Lapidaire. Heero Yuy dans la méthode résumé-expresse.

\- Comment est-il possible qu'il n'ait pas compris ? Il est tellement à côté de ses pompes !

« _Loose_ quand tu nous tiens ».

Heero décrypte, résigné :

\- Il ne me voit franchement pas comme un amant potentiel. Message reçu.

\- Ne baisse pas les bras ! Il faut juste que tu l'amènes à te sexualiser.

\- A me quoi ?

Le déçu n'aura jamais la réponse car l'objet de ses désirs revient tout fier avec trois pintes. Il sourit, candide jusqu'à la moelle :

\- Vous parlez plus ? J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

Tant de naïveté dans un corps si sexy, c'est déprimant.

Finalement, la soirée avance paisiblement, chacun ayant un objet à méditer, on ne peut pas dire que c'est une soirée de fou-fou !

zzz

 **Samedi 10/09/2016, 7h08**

On frappe à la porte.

\- Trowa, entre. Merci d'être venu.

\- Y'a pas idée de me faire venir à une heure pareille chez toi.

Heero sourit, sadique, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

\- Tu me le dois bien et je travaille aujourd'hui, seul créneau dispo.

L'autre hoche la tête.

\- Tu veux un café ?

\- Yep.

Ils s'attablent dans la cuisine.

\- Je pensais que tu viendrais hier au pub ?

\- Quatre me l'a interdit. Je cite « J'ai besoin de me plaindre de toi auprès de mes amis, donc non tu ne viens pas ! »

\- Hn. Tes oreilles ont dû siffler toute la nuit.

\- Malgré tout les choses avancent.

Le japonais remarque enfin que son ami a mis un soin tout particulier à sa tenue. Une chemise bleue près du corps, un pantalon noir qui met en valeur le corps longiligne, des chaussures de cuir impeccables. Même ses cheveux châtains ont été soigneusement brossés.

\- Tu vas quelque part après ?

Trowa sourit béatement, des étoiles remplissent ces yeux verts :

\- Je passe la journée avec ma moitié.

\- Tu as obtenu un vrai rendez-vous?

\- En fait, c'est lui qui l'a proposé. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un rendez-vous amoureux, il m'a dit que l'on devait parler. C'est ce qu'on dit à quelqu'un lorsque l'on veut rompre, non ?

Première fois que Heero voit une note d'incertitude dans le discours de Trowa depuis le début de cette histoire. Le brun n'est pas du genre à réconforter, il se contente d'énoncer des faits :

\- Il t'aime.

\- J'espère que ce sera suffisant…

L'incertain n'a pas envie de s'appesantir sur le sujet :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu mandaté de si bonne heure ?

Le japonais répugne à prononcer son appel à l'aide. Il respire pour lâcher d'une traite.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'enseignes la « méthode Trowa ».

Le châtain ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire victorieux :

\- J'ai attendu ce jour toute ma vie ! Je savais que tu y viendrais ! Jeune padawan , le maître va te livrer tous ses secrets.

Heero le dévisage irrité :

\- Ça va, n'en fait pas trop !

« Il est beaucoup trop content de lui ! »

\- Es-tu prêt à te donner à 100% ? Les secrets du Dieu de la séduction demandent un investissement complet !

\- Trowa, pourquoi tu n'irais pas te balader sur un terrain de chasse déguisé en lapin ?

\- Laisse-moi en profiter ! Je suppose que c'est pour séduire un certain natté ?

\- Hn.

\- Ok, c'est parti. Leçon numéro un…

…

* * *

…

 **Je ne sais pas si je suis censé vous le dire mais je ne suis pas parfaitement convaincu par ce chapitre... Il lui manque un peu le côté "rock'n'roll" des deux premiers. Mais, j'avouerais qu'il est écrit depuis deux semaines et que je ne suis pas parvenu à faire autrement. Sans doute me manque t-il un bêta ou bien l'histoire en est arrivé à un point ou on passe en mode sérieux ?  
**

 **Bref, j** **'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment malgré tout ?**


	4. Réunion 4

**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Tokita Koichi, Tomino Yoshiyuki et Yadate Hajime.**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **:** **Le club des divorcés - Réunion 4**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, yaoi, acadabrantesque ?**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires** **: Enfin la fin ! Ou pas ? Une fin acceptable, qui sait si l'inspiration vient je ferais peut-être un petit épilogue. En tout cas, j'espère que le RDV Duo/Heero vous plaira.**

 **Un gros merci à toutes celles/ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est grâce à vous que je ne me suis pas découragée !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Vendredi 16/09/2016, 19h55**

Un jean moulant -peut-être un peu trop-, une chemise blanche impeccable et bien ajustée, Heero Yuy respire la confiance en soi. En tout cas, il essaie de s'en persuader… Il a un plan, lorsque l'on est bien préparé tout roule, non ?

Le jeune trentenaire prend une grande inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui tambourine et franchit la porte d'un petit pub. Il se remémore rapidement les conseils, les « leçons », de son meilleur ami pour séduire. Si ça fonctionne, il va en entendre parler des années avant que l'autre lui lâche les basques !

Heero se maudit lui-même d'avoir recours à la « méthode Trowa », il est tombé bien bas… On est con quand on est amoureux.

Il se ressaisit :

 _ **« Leçon numéro 1 : Tu es confiant, tu dois adopter l'attitude du chasseur ! ». Allégorie stupide…**_

Le japonais sourit en se dirigeant vers la « proie » déjà assise au fond du bar. Son sourire se veut séducteur, il n'a jamais eu à faire ça et n'est pas sûr de bien s'y prendre. Il prie pour que ça ressemble à quelque chose de vaguement attirant et se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'entraîner devant le miroir comme l'avait suggéré Trowa.

Il arrive à hauteur de l'objet de ses désirs. Celui-ci est particulièrement séduisant ce soir, et contrairement à lui, sans faire visiblement d'efforts : il a laissé ses longs cheveux châtains détachés, enfilé un jean et un pull noir, il est canon et ça n'aide pas Heero.

\- Bonjour Duo.

\- Hey hello ! Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Duo est direct, déstabilisant. Heero se sent désarmé ce qui est bien embêtant lorsqu'on est flic. Il ne répond pas ce qui surprend le chevelu qui tente de se rattraper :

\- Enfin, ça te va bien de sourire comme ça… C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir tes dents !

Le japonais reprend contenance, il a dit « ça te va bien », _good point_ ? Il s'assoit face à Duo qui fait signe au serveur pour obtenir une tournée.

Heero se ressaisit et arrête de sourire comme un idiot, il paraît qu'il faut être soi-même dans les relations amoureuses. Il tente de se rassurer mais réalise qu'il est lui-même depuis des années et que Duo n'est jamais tombé dans ses bras…

\- Ça va ?

Le « chasseur » a dû rester silencieux quelques minutes de trop car son ami le regarde perplexe.

\- Hn.

Duo se contente de cette réponse et passe ses mains dans ses longs cheveux. Heero rêverait de faire pareil mais s'abstient et dévalise sa bière comme un voleur.

\- Quatre n'est pas encore là, il est toujours le premier d'habitude. Il t'a dit s'il venait ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre…

Évidemment que Quatre ne viendra pas, c'est supposé être un tête-à-tête. Trowa a fait en sorte que la « proie » soit seule avec son séducteur.

Le japonais affiche sa _poker face_ d'innocent :

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être retenu par sa moitié ?

\- C'est fort possible, Monsieur Parfait perd la tête auprès de son Don Juan ! Ils ont le mérite d'être distrayants. A côté d'eux j'ai l'impression que le célibat est une situation enviable !

 _ **« Leçon n°2 : Amène tranquillement la proie sur un sujet personnel, s'il met son cœur à nu devant toi, il n'aura pas de complexes à se mettre à poil tout court. » Trowa a l'art des raccourcis tirés par les cheveux, il ne ferait pas un bon policier…**_

Fort de ces conseils douteux, Heero saisit la perche qui lui est tendue :

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne te sens pas seul parfois ?

Duo penche sa tête sur le côté, surpris. Son ami n'aborde que rarement ce genre de sujet. Il l'observe dubitatif puis se décide à réfléchir à la question.

\- Si, tout le temps… C'est peut-être pour ça que j'enchaîne les échecs sentimentaux, mes conquêtes éphémères sentent que je suis un nécessiteux de l'amour ! Ha ha, et toi ?

« Merde, ce n'est pas à lui de poser les questions… » Il réfléchit à comment en dire le moins possible :

\- J'apprécie la solitude.

Le chevelu éclate de rire et se moque gentiment de son interlocuteur :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Je me demande si un jour quelqu'un saura prendre ce cœur imprenable !

Le japonais dévisage son ami : « si tu savais... ».

\- Et bien, je…

Duo croit que son ami est blessé par sa boutade et tente de se rattraper :

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal ! Je suis sûr que tu sauras saisir l'occasion quand elle se présentera. Je veux dire, il y a quelqu'un pour nous tous, et je veux juste ton bonheur. Si tu préfères être seul, je ne juge pas, je voulais dire que…

Heero ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase :

\- Je ne l'ai pas mal pris, déstresse.

\- Ok… On devrait peut-être parler d'autre chose ?

L'amoureux est bien maladroit. Il est là, assis en face de Duo depuis dix minutes et ne sait absolument pas comment faire avancer les choses.

« Quatre a raison, il ne me sexualise pas du tout. Il me trouve aussi baisable qu'un galet paumé sur la plage. »

Heero décide de se raccrocher au plan. Duo commence à parler du dernier navet qu'il a vu au cinéma et il y a urgence à recentrer le débat.

 _ **« Leçon n°3 : Soit tactile. D'abord par inadvertance, puis de moins en moins subtilement. »**_

Même après la démonstration de Trowa, Heero ne voit pas comment être subtil. Lui-même déteste être touché par inadvertance. En plus il n'est pas bien placé, assit en face, aucun moyen d'être discret et de faire genre « oups désolé ! »…

Le japonais doute sérieusement qu'il arrive astucieusement à se faire comprendre. Peut-être devrait-il tout lâché ? Lui dire tout net ? Il secoue mentalement la tête. L'autre va lui rire au nez, même pas sûr qu'il le croit, Duo est à mille pieds des préoccupations de son ami.

\- Hey, tu m'écoutes ?!

\- Hn.

Le chevelu reprend son discours animé sur ce filme « transcendant ». Heero n'écoute pas un mot. Il se lance : il étend ses jambes pour toucher celle de son compagnon de boisson. Il ne les trouve pas, se décale sur la droite, se décale sur la gauche…

\- _Ouch_ ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il faut croire qu'il a bougé ses jambes avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame en rut. Au moins il a finit par les trouver.

\- Désolé, mal aux jambes. Une autre bière pour me faire pardonner ?

Heero se lève sans demander son reste pour commander au bar. Il respire profondément, complètement sur les nerfs. Si tous les hommes étaient aussi nul que lui en drague, il y a longtemps que l'espèce humaine ce serait éteinte.

« Putain, je suis con ! ».

A deux doigts de jeter l'éponge, il se résigne à se diriger vers le quatrième conseil de Trowa :

 _ **« Leçon n°4 : Si ta proie n'a pas cédé, fait la boire. » A ce quatrième conseil, Heero avait précisément répondu : « Tu te fous de moi ? On dirait un conseil de prédateur sexuel, de ceux que je mets en taule. » Trowa avait sourit et simplement répondu « En amour, la fin justifie les moyens, surtout si la fin à un cul comme celui de Duo. »** **Certes, comment lutter face à un tel argument ?**_

Son meilleur ami est tout simplement un psychopathe mais au point où il en est il commande des shooters.

Duo ne pose pas de questions lorsqu'il revient à la table avec assez d'alcools pour achever un éléphant. Il sourit tout de même, taquin :

\- _Mister Policeman_ a envie de perdre le contrôle ?

\- Peut-être que c'est toi qui va perdre le contrôle…

Heero sourit, taquin à son tour, il ne laisse pas à l'autre le temps de respirer et lui tend un verre avec un « _Kanpai_! » encourageant.

zzz

 **Samedi 17/09/2016, 09h36**

Heero Yuy a oublié un élément essentiel dans la leçon 4 : **« l'idée c'est que la « proie » soit saoule, pas toi alors fait semblant de boire. »**

Heero Yuy n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux mais est sûr de trois choses : il a mal au crâne, il est à poil et il y a quelqu'un d'autres dans son lit. Il est presque sûr que c'est Duo parce que des _flashbacks_ avec beaucoup de cheveux lui reviennent en mémoire.

Des _flashbacks_ sans ambiguïté mais tout de même flous. En revanche il n'est plus très sûr de comment il a réussi cet exploit…

Le jeune homme ouvre enfin les yeux et tourne avec précaution sa tête. Il s'agit bien de Duo et Heero soupire intérieurement de soulagement.

L'autre dort, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'ose pas bouger.

Le japonais décide enfin à s'extraire avec douceur des draps. Il fonce, tel un ninja, vers la salle de bain où sa drogue préférée réside : le Doliprane. Un cachet et hop sous la douche.

Alors qu'il savoure la douceur de l'eau qui coule sur sa peau, la porte s'ouvre sur un corps nu.

\- J'peux venir ?

\- Euh…

\- La douche est assez grande et visiblement tu m'as vu à poil cette nuit alors…

\- Visiblement ? Euh, ok ?

Duo s'invite tout naturellement et commence à se savonner. Il ne semble pas souffrir de la gueule de bois -il est limite tout pimpant- après une nuit de débauche.

Le japonais est gêné et mal en point, il ne sait plus vraiment quoi faire de ses dix doigts tandis que l'autre s'active en toute tranquillité.

Il évite soigneusement de poser les yeux sur le corps nu de son amant d'une nuit. Heureusement que sa tête bourdonne, lui offrant une distraction douloureuse toute bénie en cet instant. Certes, il n'arrive plus à réfléchir mais Trowa ne l'a pas préparé pour cette partie là : on est censé agir comment le matin ?

Son ami remarque son malaise :

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne changera rien entre nous. On était bourré, _end of story_.

La tête du migraineux est sans dessus dessous. Son sang bat contre ses tempes et il fronce les sourcils pour l'aider à se concentrer. L'imbécile le fait vraiment tourner en bourrique.

Heero pose mécaniquement sa main sur l'épaule de Duo. Le dénatté pousse un « hum » de surprise tandis que son ami dit un peu brusquement :

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça ?

\- Hein ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était.

Le cœur de Duo manque un battement et il arbore soudain une tête de chiot abandonné au bord de l'autoroute :

\- Tu ne veux plus que l'on soit ami ?

\- Non.

\- Heero… Te prends pas le chou, ce n'est pas grave…

\- Je veux que ça le soit. Duo, tu me fais sourire.

Il se demande si Heero se moque de lui. Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu mets le bazar dans ma tête mais tu es la raison pour laquelle je souris.

La confession n'est ni romantique, ni vraiment claire mais un sourire mi-amusé, mi-interloqué se dessine sur le visage de Duo :

\- C'est une déclaration ?

« Hallelujah, il a enfin saisit ! »

\- Oui.

Heero le regarde droit dans les yeux avec une assurance dingue si l'on considère qu'il est nu comme un vers. Duo hausse un sourcil :

\- Elle est nulle ta déclaration.

\- C'était moi Saké23.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu au RDV ?

\- Duo, je suis venu.

\- Ah ? Oui. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- J'avais pensé que ce serait évident…

Duo se frappe la tête :

\- Je suis trop con !

\- On est bien d'accord.

\- Tu réalises que t'es un peu tordu ?

\- Je fais ce que je peux. T'es un peu long à la détente aussi…

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Une moue boudeuse et vexée accueille la réponse.

\- Je me casse alors !

Une main retient le boudeur et le plaque contre la paroi de la douche. Heero approche ses lèvres de l'objet tant convoité et dévore sa bouche. Sa langue titille gentiment celle de Duo et ses mains commencent à explorer un terrain visiblement conquis.

Il doit admettre qu'il ne se souvient plus vraiment de leur premier baiser et en est contrarié mais s'il ressemblait à celui-là il veut bien passer son temps à ça.

Duo le repousse légèrement et avoue le feu aux joues :

\- Je crois que je ne me rappelle plus trop de la soirée…

Le japonais sourit avec une confiance toute nouvelle -mains installée- et se sent pousser des ailes :

\- Moi non plus, on va faire en sorte que ça revienne…

...

* * *

...

 **C'est fini ! J'avoue que la partie la plus intéressante est squeezée, un peu sadique ? ^^ Je la laisse à toute votre imagination !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
